The project is developing new lines of Syrian hamsters from native stock. During the coming year, we will continue the inbreeding (roughly 3 to 4 generations per year) of all lines and complete the assembly of a random-bred line, following which the numbers will be increased. We will also perform a considerable number of autopsies on animals of lines that reach 5 inbred generations during the year. In addition, we will continue to observe and study genetically the various factors that have already become apparent (color phases, urogenital abnormalities, etc.) and to maintain close surveillance on all animals for any new differences that may become apparent.